


The Sweet Taste of White Day

by HisDarkSecret



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret
Relationships: Hayama Kotarou/Miyaji Kiyoshi
Kudos: 6





	The Sweet Taste of White Day

"Miyaji-san!!!!" Hayama knocked on the door loudly.

Miyaji woke up from the loud knocking and shouting of a certain person whom he definitely know just from the voice.

Irritated, he got up and fixed his bed, ready to give this person a lecture and a smack.

"Miyaji-san, it's me! Hayama!"

 _Ugh, I know_. He hadn't clothed himself properly because of this energetic, yet annoying small forward.

He walked ahead and went to open the door. He was greeted by a happy and sparkling expression from Hayama, though it only lasted for 3 seconds.

_Oh, I haven't put my clothes on._

"M-Miyaji-san... you don't have to be like that!" said by a blushing Hayama.

"Well, don't pretend you don't like it." Miyaji stated, still vexed from the interruption of his sleep.

He eyed the younger male. He noticed Hayama still staring at his body, eyes focused on the lower region.

"Err... I d-didn't know you fancy wearing..."

Miyaji raised an eyebrow. "Wearing what?"

Hayama gulped. "A boxer with pineapple designs on it?"

"It is what it is." Miyaji shrugged, wanting to question Hayama.

"Anyway, you are you here this early in the morning?"

Hayama's expression went from being flustered to excitement once again.

"It's White Day!" He exclaimed happily.

Miyaji blinked twice. "Wh-white Day?"

Hayama nodded, the excitement being very evident from his face and body language.

 _Oh, shit..._ Miyaji had a major problem.

"Wh-why don't you come in first?" _Shit! Why am I stuttering?!_

Hayama hugged Miyaji and took off his shoes before going inside.

Miyaji reciprocated the action. Endless thoughts and worries running through his mind.

_Out of all the things, Kiyoshi!_

The older male glanced at Hayama who was sitting on the sofa, making himself comfortable.

_Think of something! Think of something!_

They have been seeing each other since the start of the Winter Cup. They felt their feelings were somewhat mutual despite differences in personality, they eventually went for it. He had a plan on wanting Hayama to be his partner properly but he was too busy from doing so.

Now, it had slapped him so brutally. He forgot his present for Hayama. It pained him even more when Hayama brought him the best gifts he could've ever asked for last Valentine's Day.

And now, he doesn't have anything to give to him.

_You're such a douchebag, Kiyoshi! How could you forget?!_

He walked through the living room and turned on the TV.

"Sorry if I hadn't let you in earlier the moment I opened the door for you.." He said, almost stumbling.

"No, it's fine, Miyaji-san! You don't have to apologize. It's partly my fault that I bothered you by knocking so loud on your door...." Hayama replied.

"I think I was just so excited to see you and spend this day with you." He added, beaming the Shutoku senior a soft smile.

 _Look at what you've done, Kiyoshi!_ "No, it's not your fault. I won't do it again. That was so rude of me." Miyaji expressed with guilt in his tone.

Hayama stared at Miyaji for a second. He wondered why Miyaji was being apologetic and tensed.

"It's really no big deal, Miyaji-san!" He wanted to ease the mood that he felt was slightly descending. He always had a great instinct.

Miyaji exhaled. "I'm going to make food, okay? Make yourself at home."

Hayama nodded, tapping his fingers on his knees and willing to wait.

"This is my second home so I already feel at home!" Hayama expressed.

Miyaji could only kill himself for being such an irresponsible and lousy man.

"Also, it's fine if you don't wear something for the moment." Hayama eyed him and winked.

_Well, at least this is something I can service him at the moment._

He went towards the kitchen, clothed himself with an apron, and started cooking.

* * *

"Waaaah! This is soooo good!" Hayama exclaimed as he ate his favorite food prepared for him by Miyaji.

"You're the best, Miyaji-san!" The younger male continued eating.

Miyaji had prepared him a big meal including dozens of Kappa maki despite that it's supposed to be a morning breakfast. He knew Hayama has such a big appetite.

 _Okay, you're making progress..._ Miyaji thought. _Still, you need to think of something fast!_

"Aren't you going to eat, Miyaji-san?" Hayama asked with concern.

The older male smiled at him. "Just seeing you eat makes me full already."

Hayama blushed, unbeknownst to his expectations from Miyaji.

"Miyaji-san...! Come on, why are you being sweet today!!"

"Are you saying I'm only sweet today but not the days before? Besides, I wasn't really that sweet to you to start this day..."

"Miyaji-san, you're overthinking too much. Here, why don't you eat?" Hayama pulled his arms closer.

"Or else, I'll eat you! You're giving me two kinds of foods, you know?" Hayama held tightly on his biceps.

"Alright alright, I'll eat with you." Miyaji enjoyed how Hayama is so close to him, tugging at his arms.

"Here Miyaji-san!" Hayama held out a food-filled spoon. "Say 'aaaaah!'"

Miyaji stared at the man beside him. He blushed at the gesture Hayama was giving. He could see the luminescene of his eyes, radiating a unique beauty. He felt desiderium, as if this was something lacking from his life.

He opened his mouth and ate the food. He chewed and saw Hayama chuckling lightly.

_How could I deserve this perfect boy when I'm such a pathetic person who has anger issues myself?_

* * *

"You have an Xbox?! Cool!" Hayama exclaimed.

"Which games do you play?" Miyaji asked him, wanting to give Hayama a good time.

"Umm.. Resident Evil? The Evil Within, Walking Dead, many others!" He replied pleasantly.

"Lucky, I have those games. Choose which do you want to play among these." Hayama picked and Miyaji inserted the game.

"I'm gonna go get something in my room while you play. I'll be back in a while." Miyaji stood and walked upstairs.

"Okay! Umm.."

Miyaji turned back, "What is it?"

"Thanks, really..." Hayama genuinely said.

Miyaji reassured him with a smile. He went ahead and opened his room. He put on clothes and fixed his bed.

_Okay, what to do? What to do?_

The Shutoku player looked around to see if he can give anything to Hayama.

His room is full of idol merchandise and basketball-related materials. He kept looking around, opening drawers, picking out the most expensive thing he can think of, and collecting the ones that are more valuable to give.

He had just bought a new basketball magazine in its volume release. He could give that to Hayama since he hasn't opened it.

Miyaji kept finding and thinking of other things that Hayama would like. He opened his sports equipment cabinet and found a lifesaving handsel to give.

It was his skateboard that he received from his parents in his early teenage years. He didn't use it too much since he's not into skateboarding. And since it's stocked inside the cabinet for a long time, the surface still looked new, somewhat smooth and shiny.

_Finally! Thank the heavens! Just gotta clean and shine this and then give it to him._

He knew Hayama's leisure is skateboarding and he remembered the first time they went on a casual date at the amusement park. The Rakuzan small forward invited him to go skateboarding with him.

Miyaji opened his cellphone and quickly contacted Kimura.

He glanced at the alarm clock if he has taken too much time. It has only been 10 minutes since he left Hayama downstairs.

_Come on, come on. Please, pick up the phone!_

"Hey! Kimura, can you do me favor??"

His fellow third year replied, "Miyaji? Alright, what?"

"Can you go to the nearest chocolaterie?" He says adamantly.

"Huh? What for?"

"Just do what I say! This one time. I forgot my gift to Hayama.."

The call went silent before Miyaji heard a laughter.

"Damn it! Now's not the time!!"

"Hahaha, yo chill! How could you forget, though?"

"I know, I'm so lame. But please, just go there already! Make it assorted. Don't worry about the money, I'll give it to you later."

"Alright. Man, I didn't think this would happ-"

"Yeah-yeah, Hayama's waiting..."

"You're lucky I'm free today or else your boyfriend will cry because of your forgetfulness." Kimura responded with concern. 

"He's not my official boyfriend... yet."

He heard Kimura sigh a little. "I'm heading out."

Miyaji quickly stopped to remind him of something, "Wait! Don't go the front door when you come back, head to the back door of the house and text me beforehand, alright?"

"Got it. Back in a bit."

"Thanks!" Miyaji closed the phone. He needed to go down to accompany Hayama.

* * *

"Hey, I just took care of some things. Are you alright down here?" Miyaji asked sincerely.

The younger male nodded. "Though, it's kinda lonely playing by myself..."

"I'm sorry. Well, I'm here now. We'll play together." Miyaji held Hayama beside him.

"You're really different today, Miyaji-san... not that different is bad..."

"Think so?"

"I like this Miyaji-san, too!" Hayama hugged his torso tightly.

Miyaji felt his heart flutter. With that, he felt even worse that he didn't remember his own present for him.

The two small forwards played together for a little while until his phone vibrated inside his pocket.

"Excuse me for a bit, Hayama. I'll just have to pee."

Miyaji stood up reluctantly. He doesn't want to leave Hayama all by himself again, but he gotta take care of this.

He opened the phone and received a message from Kimura.

It read: _I'm here outside your door._

He went towards the back door near the kitchen, out of sight from Hayama. He opened the door and was surprised by how fast Kimura was.

"Well, that was quick." Kimura handed him what he needed. It was packed with so many different kinds of chocolates.

"I figured it was something I should do as your friend. Besides, it will hurt you so bad if you didn't give anything to Hayama and he would get sad and angry at you." Kimura expressed his thoughts.

"Well, I appreciate it very much!" Miyaji gave him the money as he received the bag full of sweets.

"Wait, you gave me more than you should.."

"Take it all. It's for your kind service that you did this so keep it."

Kimura blinked in surprise. "If you say so. You're being too nice today, kinda unusual."

"A man has his own things to take care of." Miyaji looked at the bag, tugging it while letting out a small smile. "That includes being able to adjust for the better."

"You know what? Our kōhais would approach you more often if you were more like this, a nice Miyaji-senpai."

"They're not Hayama, though. Besides, if they ever become like Midorima with his stupid lucky items, then I wouldn't bother to change."

His fellow third year patted his back. "Go on, you're leaving your soon-to-be-boyfriend alone by himself."

"Right, thanks again."

"You got it."

There was one more problem he has to face: How will he get upstairs without Hayama noticing or questioning the chocolate bag he's holding?

"Miyaji-san, I gotta pee!"

_Shit, hide this quickly!_

"I'm finished. You can go inside now."

He hid the items inside the top cabinet before Hayama could enter the kitchen.

"If you're hungry, you can tell me, alright?" Miyaji stated.

"I'm okay." Hayama beamed him a smile and proceeded to enter the toilet.

Miyaji waited for Hayama to get inside and quickly grabbed the things so he can prepare it better as a present.

He hurriedly sprinted towards his room and looked for gift wrappers, containers, anything he can use to store these candies and present the boxes of chocolates neatly. And the basketball magazine.

Of course, he wouldn't forget the skateboard now. He can't wrap it up or do anything to it. He'll just have to come up of something.

* * *

Hayama closed the door behind him. He went towards the living room and saw Miyaji not present.

He wondered and started to get anxious. He noticed Miyaji vacating him and his time for him.

He called, "Miyaji-san? Where are you?"

He soon received a notification from his phone.

_I'm up here in my room. Come upstairs._

Hayama felt a small tide of relief. He turned off the console and tip-toed his way towards upstairs.

As he was walking down the alleyway, he started to become nervous. He could feel the mixed emotions fighting out each other to dominate its place in his heart.

_Did I really bother him by coming and being here? Is that why he was acting so unusual today...?_

_I'm really sorry, Miyaji-san..._

He fought back the forthcoming tears that's enveloping his eyes. He still hope this would turn out different from what he's feeling.

He opened the door slowly and was stucked by the aroma inside Miyaji's room. It was perfurmed and smelled incredibly sweet.

And there, stood Miyaji, proudly standing and smiling at him softly.

Hayama gazed upon the man in front of him. He thought he looked so courtly and handsome.

He just wanted to embrace this man before it's all too late, before he thought he could possbly lose him.

He hugged him tightly with all his heart and cried his eyes out on his shirt.

Miyaji, stunned from Hayama's action, he asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Miyaji-san, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for-"

"Hold on, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." He cupped his cheeks and wiped away Hayama's falling tears with his thumb.

"I... I just love you too much!" Hayama held his hand. Miyaji can feel him shake.

"I love you too, okay? Shh, stop crying..." Miyaji hugged the younger one and caressed his hair.

"I have something for you. Sit down and close your eyes."

Hayama wiped his eyes for the last time, closed his eyes, and sat down. He felt Miyaji's hands opening up his palms. He suddenly felt a heavy object and proceeded to carry it.

"You can open your eyes now." Miyaji smiled as he said.

Slowly, Hayama brought light and color to his eyes and never in his wildest dreams that he would actually receive the best gift from Miyaji.

He could feel his heart pounding from pure felicity.

"M-Miyaji-san!!!" Hayama exclaimed as he wrapped his body around Miyaji once again.

He let go and faced Miyaji. "This is the best thing ever! Thank you, Miyaji-san!"

That was all it took to completely wash away all of Miyaji's worries and self-blaming. If he could have Hayama with him in his life forever, he would fight to death just to make it happen.

Hayama proceeded to stare and gasp here and there as he feel the surface of the skateboard. It felt so surreal to him.

"I couldn't have asked for a better one! This is everything to me!"

Miyaji smiled. He couldn't take Hayama's cuteness any longer.

"Don't say that yet. I haven't given you the greatest thing you'll ever receive in your life." Miyaji stated, with all his honesty.

Hayama blinked, "Hm, what will that be??"

"Dumbass, of course, this" Miyaji held Hayama's right hand.

"Someday, I'll give it to you to show you and to everyone else how deep my love for you is." Miyaji said, gazing from Hayama's eyes down to his hand, holding it tightly.

Hayama placed a hand above Miyaji's own, in a way of reassuring and reciprocating the same feelings he have.

"I have more to give you." Miyaji handed Hayama the basketball magazine, the jar of candies, and boxes of the newly-bought chocolates. It was plenty enough for Hayama to eat, or even for them to eat together.

"Woah, are these?? It's too many!" Hayama opened the jar and was greeted by the aroma of the confection. "We can't eat all this! And is this the newest edition of the magazine? Wow!"

"Yup. That's all for you. I just want to spend time with you today." Miyaji went nearer to Hayama, putting an arm around him, kissing his forehead.

"Me, too!" Hayama let himself enjoy the moment he's under Miyaji's arm and protection. This is what he really wanted in his life.

"Stay here for tonight. My parents and my little brother aren't going to come back until the day after tomorrow."

"I'd be happy to!" Hayama kissed his cheeks as he uttered.

Miyaji kissed him, but this time on his lips, sealing what needed to be sealed.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Kotarō?" Miyaji asked, with a hint of declaration in that same question.

Without hesitation, Hayama responded with a big yes. "Definitely! Um.. K-Kiyoshi..."

"Say it again for me."

"...Kiyoshi..." Hayama, still new to calling his boyfriend by his given name for the first time.

This was also the very first time Miyaji heard Hayama call him by his given name, and he definitely liked the sound of it.

"Kotarō Miyaji... I love that name..." Miyaji declared.

Hayama covered his face with his hands, "Waaahh! You're making me blush!"

"Hahaha! Come here!" Miyaji tackled him down onto his bed.

After this sweet event, they both knew it'll be hard to separate from each other. Being in each other's embrace is all what they need for this unforgettable day.

And hopefully, this isn't going to be the only unforgettable day for them, not until Miyaji proposes to Hayama.

Well, soon enough, he would have to. The guy's too beautiful to not marry.


End file.
